Emma has a thing for leather
by Jensengirl22
Summary: Emma loves leather. But what happens when she discovers that Rumpel also likes leather?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, i know that a few Rumbellers like to come to the Golden Swan fanfics to leave offensive comments. I don´t care if a rude Rumbeller comes to my fanfic and leaves a rude comment and you know why? Because when a Rumbeller does that, it´s making the other Rumbellers (the respectful ones) look bad. So, before you leave a rude comment here, remeber that i don´t care.

Emma has a thing for leather

Magic was back on Storybrooke. Gold had his powers back but he still opened the shop everyday. He had spend so much time doing it, that he ended up liking it. But there was one thing that he missed: his leather pants. He close the shop and decided to dress them.

He opened the shop again but with the pants on. If anyone enter his shop, they would see him wearing them. But everyone in Storybrooke had their memories back and even if they wanted revenge, they knew who he was ad that he had his powers back. So, who would dare to enter his shop?

But there was a person that wasn´t afraid of him. Emma Swan always knew what Gold was capable of and even after discover who he was, she didn´t fear him.

Everyone in Storybrooke had continue with the life they had in the pass 28 years. Emma was still the Sheriff but some people were calling her Princess Emma. Emma wanted to know more about her parents world, about her world. But she didn´t knew for sure how to start the conversation, she was still dealing in the fact that they were her parents. So, Emma decided to go talk with: Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma enter his shop without saying a word and he didn´t look but he knew it was her.

"Emma, i knew you would come to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma has a thing for leather, Chapter 2

Emma: How did you know it was me?  
Gold: I can read your mind...

Emma thought that maybe he was kidding but after all that happend, maybe he did read her mind. Emma was in silence for a few minute, which made Gold look at her. She realize he was looking so, she decided to reply.

Emma: I prefer that you don´t.  
Gold: Are you afraid that i may reach to your darkest fears or even...desires?

Emma thought that it was a good idea to change the subject.

Emma: Look, i want to know more about..  
Gold: Our world?  
Emma: I told you not to read my mind.  
Gold: I don´t have to read your mind to know that´s what you want.  
Emma: Well...can you tell me?  
Gold: Don´t you prefer to talk with your parents?  
Emma: It´s complicated.  
Gold: Really?  
Emma: Yes and i don´t want to talk about that, especially with you!  
Gold: Fine. I´m gonna tell you about our world.  
Emma: Wait...  
Gold: Did you change your mind?  
Emma: No. But first i want to know...why me?  
Gold: Hum...I think that i already told you that. You´re made of True Love.  
Emm: That´s not an answer.

Is she ready for this, Gold thought.

Gold: I saw you in my dreams.  
Emma: What?  
Gold: When i became the dark one, i saw you in my dreams. I saw how your life would be if you grow up in our world. I even saw your arrangement marriage. I saw that you were unhappy. You wanted to be heard, to be respected...you were like me.  
Emma: I´m not like you.  
Gold: Yes, you are. Of course, that the main reason why i choose you was the fact that you´re parents had true love for each other. But i wanted to help you too, that´s why i made you the savior.  
Emma: Well, at least the curse is broken so, i don´t have to talk with you again.  
Gold: Not so fast, little princess. You still own me a favor.

He was close to her now and for the first time, Emma notice he was wearing leather pants.

Emma: What do you want from me? You´re the most powerful man in Storybrooke.  
Gold: I want you. To be more specific...i want a baby.  
Emma: I get it. The whole first born thing. No way in Hell that i´m gonna give you Henry.

He grabbed her chin with one hand and he touch her belly with the other.

Gold: Don´t play games with me, dearie. You know what i want. I want a baby...our baby.

Emma couldn´t belive what she just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma has a thing for leather Chapter 3

That had to be a joke, Emma thought. But she knew Rumpelstiltskin wasn´t a man of jokes.

Emma: You are out of your mind! I will never have a baby with you!

Rumpelstiltskin: You have no choice. You own me a favor and no one breaks a deal with me!

Emma: I thought you cared about me. I know that all those times you helped, it wasn´t just for your plans.

Rumpelstiltskin: And who says i don´t care about you? Since you came to Storybrooke i want you by my side.

Emma: For your own plans! I see that now!

Rumpelstiltskin: Emma...i can have a son with any woman i want. But i want you to be the mother of my son.

Emma: You just want me because i have magic!

Rumpelstiltskin: At first, yes. But now...

He let her go and trun around but Emma didn´t move.

Emma: Now what?

Rumpelstiltskin: Emma since i became the Dark One everyone is afraid of me. I like to make deals, yes. But people only talk to me because of that, because they want help. Don´t think that just because i have power, i´m happy. Because i´m not. But you...you were the first person that wasn´t afraid of me...the first woman that looked at me.

Emma was still in shock about what he was asking but she knew he was being sincere.

Emma: Rumpelstiltskin...i´m sorry. I didn´t knew that you feel that way about me.

He turn around to face her.

Rumpelstiltskin: I do Emma. And i swear, i would never hurt you.

He pulled her close to him and they stare at each other´s eyes. His hands travel threw her body and she did the same. Emma always had a thing for leather and the fact that Rumpelstiltski nwas wearing leather pants, was driving her crazy.

Emma: I want you, Rumpelstiltskin...

That was all he need it. Then they did something they both wanted for a long time...they kissed. His kiss surprise Emma. She wasn´t expecting him to be so romantic. They kissed for a few minutes, which seemed like hours. While they were kissing, Emma begun to work on his belt.

Rumpelstiltskin: Are you sure you want this?

Emma: I´m sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma unbuckled Rumpelstiltskin´belt and she was surprise to see that he wasn´t wearing any underwear.

He was going to kiss her but she had other plans. When he realise what she was about to do, he touch her chin.

"Emma...I have never had a blowjob before. This is my first."

"Don´t worry, you will like it".

She started teasing him with the tip of her tongue and her fingers were on his balls. He let out a moan, which made Emma smile.

"Emma! You're touch feels so good."

"You like my mouth on your cock? Sucking your shaft, licking the head of your cock".

"Oh Emma"

She stopped sucking him and she start kissing his balls. He let out a loud moan when she put one of his balls into her mouth.

She then return to sucking his cock. She bobbed her head up and down on his lap and she could hear his breathing getting heavier. She knew he was deeply enjoying his first blowjob.

After a few seconds, he spoke:

"Emma, you should stop, i´m close."

"Don´t worry. I will swallow".

He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure and after a few minutes, he was coming into her mouth.

"Emma...that was amazing!"

"I´m glad you enjoy it".

"Yes but now it´s my turn".

Now it was his turn to remove her pants. The first thing he noticed was she was wearing white panties. Once he removed her panties, he knelt down on the floor, his head between her legs and he started sucking on her clit. She moaned with pleasure and she could feel his tongue darting in and out of her wet pussy. He kept licking for a few more minutes. Then stood up. He was about to remove his pants but Emma didn´t let him.

"Don´t take them off. I want to feel the leather on my skin while you make love to me".

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He bent her over the desk and she could feel him teasing her with the head of his cock. He knew it had been a while since she had sex so, he treated like she was a virgin. She let out a big moan when he entered her. It was much bigger that she had thought. So many times she had come into his shop and she thought about this. And now...it was really happening. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard as she moaned with pleasure.

"Please… please… I neeeeed moooooore."

"God, you feel so good, Emma".

They made love for hours like it was their last day together. When they finish, they lay down together.

"I never thought I could feel this way. So especial, so loved..."

"You are especial, Emma. Never let anyone say the contraire".

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin ".

"I love you too, Emma".


End file.
